


Once and Again

by avesuvianface (wendelah1)



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/avesuvianface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." Then he leaned forward, to clasp her hand. The electric shock went straight to her clit.</p><p>In that moment, she knew. She had to have him. She wasn't going to get this part anyway. Her agent had just sent her for the experience of doing the audition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's only make-believe.

The first time was while running lines together before her audition. She had heard the rumors, so she was prepared for him to hit on her. What she wasn't prepared for was how she felt being in such close proximity to the man. When they were first introduced, he just looked at her, with that probing intensity of his, and she was dripping wet, instantly. With that kind of, yes, chemistry, it was inevitable that she would find herself with him in the stairwell of the production company's Los Angeles office, sitting on the fifth step, so that she could look him in the eye as she said her lines.

He was leaning back against the wall, all long legs, with a lean muscular torso, and arms that ended in long, tapered fingers, with carefully trimmed, short nails. She forced her attention back to the script.

"Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." Then he leaned forward, to clasp her hand. The electric shock went straight to her clit.

In that moment, she knew. She had to have him. She wasn't going to get this part anyway. Her agent had just sent her for the experience of doing the audition.

She stood up, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her, leaning in to kiss him. As he responded, she opened herself to him, letting him explore her mouth and her tongue. He tried to pull her closer, but she shook her head, reaching instead for his belt, giggling a little breathlessly, as he spoke the next line, "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?"

Then she unzipped his trousers, saying, "I think we've wandered off a little from the script now, haven't we?" as she pushed him back against the wall and went down on her knees.

"Uh, yes," he gasped as she took him in hand. She licked the head and then tongued her way around to the sensitive frenulum, and swirled her tongue around it and then up to tongue his urethra. He moaned. She felt another gush, pressed her thighs together, then shifted herself, rubbing her clit against the seam of her thong. Right there. Yes.

"I like your improvisational skills, Agent Scully," he tried to joke. That was enough talking, she felt. She took him in, slowly, inch by inch, letting him gag her a little to stimulate her saliva production. Then she fucked him with her mouth, over and over, controlling the depth with one fist, until he was gasping and begging her to finish him. She took his hands and pushed them onto her head. As he began stroking her hair in the same rhythm as he was fucking her mouth, she started humming around his cock, and rocking, flexing her kegel muscles, clenching hard, and oh, she was so close. Then he was coming, the warm ejaculate gushing into her mouth. She swallowed, moved her thong aside, and began rubbing her now swollen nub furiously.

As his penis softened, she released him from her mouth, then sat on the stairs, intending to finish herself quickly. He staggered, grabbing for the rail, and sat down next to her. He saw her hand under her skirt, buried in her folds, and quickly replaced it with his own.

"You don't..." she started to object.

"I want to. I want to taste you." He licked her fingers one by one, then put her hands over her head. He licked the last drops of cum from her mouth. "I want to taste me in you." He whispered, as he bit down on her neck and moved his fingers in and out of her swollen pussy, then up to her clit, rubbing just next to the shaft, then back to her swollen lips. God, he was good at this. She could have sworn it was his tongue on her clit, so deft was his touch, but no, that was down her throat. She moaned and then stiffened as her orgasm hit, shamelessly rubbing herself against his hand.

After she came back to herself, he pulled her to his chest, kissed her forehead, moving a fallen lock of hair out of her eyes, then helped her up. He still looked like Agent Mulder, just a little more relaxed, she thought as she reapplied her lipstick, watching him zip up and tuck his dress shirt back in. She probably looked like Special Tramp Dana Scully. Oh well.

They heard the voice from the hall above them. "Mr. Duchovny, Miss Anderson, we're ready for you now."

He smiled at her, then said a little louder than necessary, "Just a moment, we're coming."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 2008 xf_pornbattle, for the prompt, "running lines."


End file.
